This invention is in the field of constant current source circuits, and relates specifically to a constant current source circuit having both voltage and temperature stabilization.
Typical prior art constant current source circuits are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,714,543, 3,886,435 and 3,962,592. These patents are directed to constant current source circuit arrangements which additionally provide some form of temperature compensation, in order to stabilize output current as a function of temperature. However, these prior art circuits do not provide a high degree of stabilization with respect to power supply voltage variations, and are thus not ideally suitable for operation in battery-powered equipment for use in other applications where substantial variations in both ambient temperature and operating voltage are likely to be encountered.